Cars 2
Cars 2 is Pixar's 12th feature film. It is the sequel to Cars. Plot The film begins with British spy car Finn McMissile sneaking into a suspicious Oil Platform and find that evil scientist Professor Z is in command of the operations there, but he is discovered and is forced to escape without getting enough info about the Professor's schemes. Meanwhile after winning the Piston Cup for the fourth time, Racecar Lightning McQueen returns to Radiator Springs and rejoins his best friend tow truck Mater. While watching the announcement of the first World Grand Prix sponsored by former oil tycoon Miles Axlerod to promote his new renewable fuel, Allinol, Mater gets angry when F1 car Francesco Bernoulli starts boasting about how he is far faster than McQueen and he manages to contact the TV studio by phone to confront him. McQueen intervenes and accepts Bernoulli's challenge to race against him into the Grand Prix. By suggestion of McQueen's girlfriend Sally Carrera, Mater travels with him to Tokyo, Japan to the first race of the Grand Prix, but McQueen is worried if Mater could manage to behave properly. His fears are confirmed when Mater creates a series of ruckus in the debut party. While going to the bathroom, Mater comes across two thugs confronting an American secret agent named Rod "Torque" Redline, who slips a device containing classified info into his body without him noticing, and is approached by McMissile's assistent, Holley Shiftwell who mistakes him for the agent and they agree to meet during the race in the following day. Rod Redline is then captured and brought to Professor Z who reveals that cars fueled with Allinol explode when exposed to a high level of radiation. He makes a demonstration on the agent himself after figuring that Mater has the info and orders his men to capture him. The race in Tokyo begins and Bernoulli soon takes the lead until he is surpassed by McQueen. Z's agents make use of a radiaton beam disguised as a camera to ignite the Allinol in some competitors, leading to some accidents. McMissile and Shiftwell find that the agents are coming after Mater and manage to have him flee to the streets by hacking the transmitter he is using to pass instructions to McQueen, which ends up having McQueen surrendering the lead to Bernoulli by mistake. McMissile manages to save Mater from his persuers, but McQueen blames Mater for losing the race and claims that he does not need his help anymore. Saddened for having his best friend angry on him, Mater leaves to the airport to take a plane home but once again he is persued by the Professor's thugs just to be rescued in time by McMissile. Still mistaking him for a secret agent, McMissile and Shiftwell ask Mater to help them thwart Z's plans. In Italy, where the second leg of the Grand Prix is being held, Mater manages to infiltrate one of the criminals' meetings diguised as another tow truck. He finds that the mysterious chain of accidents occurring during the races is part of a plan to discredit the Allinol and ensure that all cars keep using conventional fuel to secure the profits of their organization who managed to secure the largest unexplored oil resources in the world. With most cars out of the race due to the explosions, McQueen and Bernoulli end up in first and second respectively. Miles Axlerod states that with the Allinol under suspicion he decides to suspend use of the fuel for the third and final leg in England, but McQueen states that he trusts Axlerod's fuel (by Fillmore's advice) and will keep using it. The criminals then decide to have McQueen killed in the next race. Mater reveals himself by accident and rushes to warn his friend, but is captured along McMissile and Shiftwell before being able to do so. Mater wakes up tied up in London inside Big Bentley with McMissile and Shiftwell, also tied up, minutes away from being crushed by its gears. The last race begins and the criminals use the radiaton device on McQueen, but surprisingly, nothing happens. Mater learns that a bomb was put into Lightning's pit crew area, set to explode when McQueen stops there, and Mater manages to escape to warn his friends. McMissile and Shiftwell succeed in freeing themselves as well, but find that the bomb is actually on Mater, swapped with his air filter. They warn him about the bomb just when he is about to rejoin the others, and Mater flees to protect them, with McQueen going after him unaware of the situation. Professor Z tries to detonate the bomb remotely only to find that the device is out of the signal's range. He then orders his thugs to corner Mater with his friends to have them explode together, but the army and the police (helped by Sheriff and Sarge) intervene and have him arrested. McMissile orders Zündapp to deactivate the bomb on Mater but he claims that only the one who installed it is able to do so. Mater then figures out that the true mastermind behind the criminals is no other than Miles Axlerod himself whose aim was to have the world relenquish the use of all alternative fuels in favor of the oil reserves in his posession. Axlerod ends up confirming Mater's suspicion when he is confronted by him and forced to deactivate the bomb with a voice command to prevent it from killing everyone. For stopping Axlerod's plans, Mater is knighted by the Queen and returns home with his friends where the cars from the Grand Prix take part into their own, unofficial Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Fillmore reveals that he replaced Lightning's Allinol before the last race with his own organic fuel mixture, which is what prevented Lightning from being affected by the radiation. McMissile and Shiftwell pay a visit to Mater and invite him to join them in another secret mission, but he declines, claiming that he is in the place he should be. Voice cast *Larry the Cable Guy: Mater *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen *Michael Caine: Finn McMissileDisney/Pixar Getting Back in the Fast Lane With Cars 2 *Emily Mortimer: Holley Shiftwell *Eddie Izzard: Miles Axlerod *Thomas Kretschmann: Professor Z[http://wdsfilmpr.com/ Official Cars 2 press images] *Joe Mantegna: Grem *Peter Jacobson: Acer *John Turturro: Francesco Bernoulli *Tony Shalhoub: Luigi *Guido Quaroni: Guido *Paul Dooley: Sarge *Lloyd Sherr: Fillmore / Tony Trihull *Jason Isaacs: Siddeley / Leland Turbo *Bruce Campbell: Rod "Torque" Redline *Michel Michelis: Tomber *Jeff Gordon: Jeff Gorvette (as himself) *Lewis Hamilton: Lewis Hamilton (as himself) *Darrell Waltrip: Darrell Cartrip (as himself) *Brent Musburger: Brent Mustangburger (as himself)Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *David Hobbs: David Hobbscap (as himself) *Bonnie Hunt: Sally *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Jenifer Lewis: Flo *Katherine Helmond: Lizzie *John Ratzenberger: Mack *Lindsey Collins: Mia *Elissa Knight: Tia *Richard Kind: Van *Edie McClurg: Minny *Franco Nero: Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave: Mama Topolino / The Queen *Sig Hansen: Crabbyhttp://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-news/movies/cars-2-meet-crabby-voiced-sig-hansen-brand/ *Jeff Garlin: Otishttp://www.traileraddict.com/trailer/cars-2/interview-jeff-garlin *John Lasseter: John Lassetire (as himself) *Patrick Walker: Mel Dorado *Stanley Townsend: Victor Hugo / Vladimir Trunkov / Ivan *Brad Lewis: Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri: J. Curby Gremlin *Velibor Topic: Alexander Hugo *Sonoko Konishi: Japanese toilet assistant cartoonPixar Employee Sonoko Konishi Provides Cars 2 Voice *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi: Sushi Chef Three voice actors of the original Cars film have also died since the first film had been released. Joe Ranft, who voiced Red and Jerry Recycled Batteries, died in a car accident in 2005 during production of the first film. Even though Red appears in the movie, no confirmation has been made who the new replacement for Red will be or how big of a part he'll have. George Carlin, who voiced Fillmore, died of heart failure in June 2008. Lloyd Sherr will provide the voice of Fillmore in the film. Paul Newman, who voiced Doc Hudson, died in September 2008 after losing an ongoing cancer battle. Lasseter was at first adamant that Newman would return, even though he had announced his retirement from acting. After Newman's death, Lasseter said that they would see how the story goes with Doc Hudson. Finally it was chosen that Doc won't be voiced by another actor in the movie, having him deceased instead.2011 Movie Preview: 'Cars 2' In international versions of Cars 2, Jeff Gorvette is replaced in one scene by a different character, voiced by a regionally better known racer than Jeff Gordon: Hollywood tailoring movies for overseas audiences *Australia: Mark Winterbottom: Frosty *Spain: Fernando Alonso: Fernando Alonso *Russia: Vitaly Petrov: Vitaly PetrovВиталий Петров принял участие в озвучке анимационного фильма «Тачки 2» (In Russian) *Mexico: Memo Rojas: Memo RojasSE ESTRENA MEMO ROJAS JR EN LA PANTALLA GRANDE CON CARS 2 (in Spanish)Memo Rojas debuts on the widescreen in Cars 2 *Swedan: Janne Nilsson: Flashmore info about Janne Flash Nilsson in Swedish *Germany: Sebastian Vettel: Sebastian Schnell (Max Schnell)CARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell (In German) Notables voices in the international versions are Sophia Loren, who voices Mama Topolino in 21 non-English countries, and also Jacques Villeneuve who voices David Hobbscap in the French versions.‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International CastDisney donne un volant à Jacques Villeneuve (in French) Production It is released in Disney Digital 3-D, IMAX 3D, RealD 3D and 2-D. Development Cars 2 was originally scheduled for a 2012 release, but Pixar moved the release up a year.Will Paul Newman's Character Return For 'Cars 2'? John Lasseter conceived the sequel's story while traveling around the world promoting the first film. He said, "I kept looking out thinking, 'What would Mater do in this situation,' you know? I could imagine him driving around on the wrong side of the road in the UK, going around in big, giant traveling circles in Paris, on the autobahn in Germany, dealing with the motor scooters in Italy, trying to figure out road signs in Japan."John's trip to Europe gave him the idea for the second "Cars" film The spy theme of Cars 2 emerged from a scene developed for ''Cars'', which would have seen Lightning and Sally go to the drive-in movie theater, where they would have seen a spy film. Although the scene didn't make it to the final film, John Lasseter loved so much the idea of spy cars that he kept it in is mind and it became a main element in Cars 2.John Lasseter Goes Under the Hood of Cars 2 Several members of the team watched numerous spy movies and studied the scenarist techniques and filming process. Lasseter watched as many spy movies as he could get to figure out the genre. While looking at Ronin, story supervisor Nathan Stanton payed particular attention to how car chases are shot. Some members of the Cars 2 production team made a research trip in Europe in May 2009 were they visited 15 locations in 12 days.Cars 2 research trip: Italy They also got to Japan in October 2009.Cars 2 research trip: Tokyo Although supervising animators Shawn Krause and Dave Mullins weren't part of the trip, they were able to see and try race cars of several types to study how to animate the racing parts of the movie. It took a long time for the team to decide of the emotional center of the film. Notably Doc Hudson's death was envisaged as the emotional center of the film, as he could be considered as Lightning and Mater's father, but finally, this idea was abandoned, and Lightning and Mater's friendship was retained. It was originally planned that the World Grand Prix would be composed of five races rather than three, but two of them were removed because it was too much story to tell. The movie was also supposed to open in Prague, but Lasseter moved it to the ocean and the oil rigs, which he though would be a much more spectacular way of debuting the film and to announce its spy theme. In the original Cars, the landscapes and buildings included numerous car elements and mechanical pieces. For Cars 2, this technique, referred to as "Car-ification" appears more prominently due to the important number of places visited. Lasseter wanted the as much monuments as possible to be "car-ified". Therefore, all famous buildings in the real towns visited received important modifications to integrate in their architecture car grills, headlights, pistons, spark plugs, and many other car pieces, although the general appearance is conserved. Some buildings are even renamed, as Big Ben that becomes Big Bentley. Many also get bigger proportions to fit a car scale. For example, the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame's Cathedral in Paris are 50% bigger than the originals. In 2009, Disney registered several domain names in relation to the title "World Grand Prix".Disney 'hints at Cars sequel title' However, so far only the title "Cars 2" has been released. Marketing The teaser trailer for Cars 2 appeared on the Blu-ray and DVD editions of Toy Story 3 when it was released on November 2, 2010. The full length trailer for Cars 2 was released on Pixar's official YouTube account on November 15, 2010 and later appeared in front of the animated Disney film Tangled. From early 2011 to the opening of Cars 2, Disney/Pixar massively published stills, video clips and concept art from the movie. Characters of the film where also regularly revealed, and for most of them a turntable video was provided. Life-sized remote-controlled models of Lightning McQueen, Mater and Finn McMissile were created for Cars 2 ''as part of the “Agents on a Mission” tour, presented by State Farm, to promote the film. The cars were exposed in several North American cities, including Detroit, Toronto, Phoenix, Philadelphia, New York, Boston, Washington, DC, and Miami, among others. Disney also led a viral marketing campaign with the Twitter account @ChromeLeaks. The first video released, Cars N' Deals of Emeryville Sale-A-Bration!, contains a number of Pixar-related references, plus a hidden message that will bring you to a video with new ''Cars 2 footage. For the occasion of the Royal wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton, Disney/Pixar published a poster and a video clip featuring footage from the movie in relation with the event. Lawsuit Screenwriter Jake Mandeville-Anthony filed a lawsuit against Disney and Pixar, saying Cars and Cars 2 infringe on his copyright material, and have similarities to characters and a story he developed in 1993. Mandeville-Anthony claims he sent his story to a number of studios, including Pixar, and met with Jim Morris, then at Lucasfilm. He is asking for an injunction to stop the release of Cars 2Screenwriter Sues Disney/Pixar Claiming 'Cars' Was Stolen. The next hearing is scheduled for June 6, 2011. Reception Critical response Cars 2 has received generally mixed reviews from film critics. As of July 2011, review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 34% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 163 reviews, with an average score of 5.5/10. The consensus was: "Cars 2 is as visually appealing as any other Pixar production, but all that dazzle can't disguise the rusty storytelling under the hood." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, calculated an average score of 57% based on 37 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". It is the least critically acclaimed Pixar film. Considering the low reviews given to a Pixar production, critic Kyle Smith of the New York Post said, "They said it couldn't be done. But Pixar proved the yaysayers wrong when it made its first bad movie, Cars. Now it has worsted itself with the even more awful Cars 2." On the positive side, Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the movie 3 1/2 stars out of four, and said that "the sequel is a tire-burning burst of action and fun with a beating heart under its hood." He also praised its "fluid script" and called it a "winner". Justin Chang of Variety praised the film, calling it "the rare sequel that improves on its predecessor, this lightning-paced caper-comedy shifts the franchise into high gear with international intrigue, spy-movie spoofery and more automotive puns than person can shake a stickshift at." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three and a half stars, saying; "At a time when some "grown-up" action films are relentlessly shallow and stupid, here is a movie with such complexity that even the cars sometimes have to pause and explain it to themselves." Various comments on the New York Times reveiw criticize the film, saying that the G rating is innapropriate due to the violence, torture, attempts to kill, etc., but is good as a James Bond spoof. Box Office Response Cars 2 has earned an estimated $148,831,530 in the USA and Canada, and $121,600,000 in other territories, as of July 10, 2011, for a worldwide total of $270,431,530.51 Worldwide on its opening weekend it made $109.0 million, marking the largest opening weekend for a 2011 animated titleref> Worldwide on its opening weekend it made $109.0 million, marking the largest opening weekend for a 2011 animated title. Cars 2 was released in 4,115 theaters in the USA and Canada on June 24, 2011. This set a record-high for Pixar, surpassing the studios' previous widest release Toy Story 3 (4,028 theaters), and marked the widest release for a G-rated film. It made an estimated $25.7 million on its debut Friday, marking the second-largest opening day for a Pixar film after Toy Story 3's $41.1 million, but it was still the third least-attended first day for a Pixar film, only ahead of Up and Ratatouille. It also scored the fourth largest opening day for an animated feature, trailing only Toy Story 3, Shrek the Third ($38.4 million) and The Simpsons Movie ($30.8 million). On its opening weekend as a whole, Cars 2 debuted at No.1 with $66.1 million, marking the largest opening weekend for a 2011 animated feature, the fifth largest opening for Pixar, the fourth largest among films released in June and the third largest for a G-rated film. In its second weekend, however, the film dropped 60.3%, the largest second weekend drop ever for a Pixar film, and grossed $26.2 million.Weekend Report: 'Transformers' Claims Independence Gross Record Overseas, it grossed $42.9 million during its first weekend, finishing at #1. It performed especially well in Russia where it grossed $9,424,378, marking the best opening weekend for a Disney or Pixar animated feature (surpassing Tangled's $8.9 million and WALL•E's $5.2 million respectively) and the sixth highest-grossing opening weekend for an animated feature. In Mexico, it made $8,242,857 during its first weekend, marking the 10th largest of all time, the fifth largest for an animated film and the second-largest for Pixar, trailing only Toy Story 3 ($15.1 million). In Brazil, it earned $5,187,143 on its opening weekend ($7,083,757 with perviews), marking the highest-grossing opening for Pixar and for a Disney animated film. It also premeiered at No.1 with $5,159,522 in Australia, where it debuted simultaneously with Kung Fu Panda 2 and out-grossed it. In New Zealand, it had a Pixar-high of $752,072, which stands as the fourth-largest opening for an animated film. In Ukraine, it earned $931,201 on its opening weekend, marking the largest opening for a Pixar feature, the fifth largest for a Disney film and the fifth largest for an animated film. Attached short film Hawaiian Vacation, the first episode of the Toy Story Toons series that is starring the Toy Story characters, was attached to Cars 2. Gallery Posters CRS2_Triptych.jpg|Triptych Promotional Banner Crs2 triptych online tokyo w2-0.jpg|Triptych Tokyo poster crs2_triptych_online_london_w2-0.jpg|Triptych London poster Crs2 triptych online italy w2-0.jpg|Triptych Italy poster 550w_movies_cars_2_royal_wedding.jpg|London Royal Wedding Poster Cars_two_ver8.jpg|International poster #1 Cars_two_ver9.jpg|International poster #2 Cars_two_ver10.jpg|International poster #3 Cars_two_ver11.jpg|International poster #4 Cars_two_ver12.jpg|International poster #5 Cars_two_ver13.jpg|International poster #6 Cars_two_ver14.jpg|International poster #7 Carros2_posterBrasil.jpg|Brazilian Poster Cars2auposter.png|Australian Poster Cars_two_ver16_xlg.png|German 3-D poster Cars_two_ver17_xlg.png|German 3-D poster Cars 2 Sign poster.jpg|Russian poster Cars_2_Vintage_poster_1.jpg|Finn McMissile Vintage artwork design #1 CFNA084375RGB.jpg|Finn McMissile Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_London_WPG_Vintage_P_v8.0Online-570x844.jpg|London Vintage artwork design #1 cfna084377rgb.jpg|London Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_paris_WPG_Vintage_P_v10.0Online-570x844.jpg|Paris Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Vintage_poster_3.jpg|Paris Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_PCorsa_Vintage_P_v13.0Online-570x844.jpg|Porto Corsa Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Vintage_poster_2.jpg|Porto Corsa Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_Tokyo_WPG_Vintage_P_v10.0Online-570x844.jpg|Tokyo Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Japanese_posters 2.jpg|Tokyo Vintage artwork design #2 Cars_2_Japanese_posters 3.jpg|Japan Vintage artwork design Cars2-teaserposter.png|Teaser poster #1 Cars 2 poster.jpg|Teaser poster #2 Cars 2 Poster 2.jpg|Final poster #1 Cars-2-movie-poster-cast-hi-res-01.png|Final poster #2 Screenshots Cars2 5.jpg Finn_2.jpg Professor_Zundapp.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_2.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_3.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_4.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_5.jpg the-cars-compete_570x238.jpg Cars_2_still_2.jpg 1361.jpg Exclusive Cars 2 Character Debut Meet Siddeley The Spy Jet 1298476666.jpg Mater_McQueen_Cars_2.jpg McMissile_explosion_Cars_2.jpg Rod_'torque'_redlin_acer_grem_screenshot.png prora.png McMissile_seated_Cars_2.jpg 3.jpg Mater_bridge_romance_Cars_2.jpg Cars 2 tokyo race.png Cars 2 tokyo bridge.png Cars 2 fuji mount.png Cars 2 tokyo.png Cars 2 tokyo aerian view.png Cars 2 petrol plateform.png Boat_screenshot.png Finn mcmissle water screenshot.png Car ring fight screenshot.png Proffk.png Cars 2 start race tokyo trailer 1.png Rest of radiator springs folks cars 2.png paccer.png Japan cars screenshot.png Zen master screenshot.png 128_cs081_11pub-pub16-130.jpg 130_cs081_10atpub-pub16-811.jpg cars22.png Porto Corsa.jpg cars_2_szenenbild_italien.jpg New paint lightning.png the mall.jpg London parliament.jpg profff.png Cs008 7pub-pub16-141.jpg radiator.png gremm.png Cars 2 Lightning and Mater in airplane.jpg Cars 2 - Kabuki.jpg Battleships.png racers.png floo.png Cs305 19ccs.sel16.483.jpg thequeen.png Princewheeliam.png 136_cs632_63apub.pub16n.187.jpg Cs311 90hcs.sel16.239.jpg Thevancars2.png Character images cars-2-lightning-mcqueen.jpg MaterCars2.jpg SallyCars2.jpg cars-2-luigi.jpg cars-2-guido.jpg cars-2-fillmore.jpg cars-2-sarge.jpg Mackcars2.png Cars-2-mack.jpg SheriffCars2.jpg LizzieCars2.jpg FloCars2.jpg cars-2-movie-photo-11-550x309.jpg cars-2-movie-photo-14-550x309.jpg cars-2-pit-crew.jpg cars-2-luigi-guido.jpg Cars-2-finn-mcmissile-posing.jpg Cars-2-finn-mcmissile-shooting.jpg Siddeley Cars 2.jpg Cars-2-holley-shiftwell-posing-1.jpg Rod Torque Redline Cars 2.jpg C2cs Tomber1 7-per16-7 R rgb.jpg C2cs ProfessorZ1 4-per16-4 R rgb.jpg C2cs Grem1 2.per16n.2 R RGB.jpg C2cs Acer1 2.per16n.2 R RGB.jpg Wp c2 carla 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 shu 1920x1200.jpg Francesco.png Wp c2 raoul 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 clutchgoneski 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 nigel 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 max 1920x1200.jpg Jeff-gorvette-cars-2-pixar.jpg Lewis 619 619x356 237975a.jpg Wp c2 miguel 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 darrell 1920x1200.jpg Brent Mustangburger Cars 2.jpg Wp c2 david 1920x1200.jpg Miles_Axelrod_Cars_2.jpg John Lassetire Cars 2.jpg Wp c2 uncle 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 mama 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 zen 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 okuni 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 kingpin 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 pinion 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 queen 1920x1200-1.jpg Wp c2 prince 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 chauncy 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 topper 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 highgear 1920x1200.jpg C2cs pkg crabby1 4-pkg16-rgb -4 r rgb.jpg Concept art Cars2Artwork.jpg tokyo_ginza_cover_simplenew2.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_10.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_04.jpg palace_2.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_08.jpg dirttrack_1.jpg party1a.jpg party3b.jpg Cars2Artwork3.jpg ab_portocorsapaintings_2010_04_06_02.jpg porto_corsa_opener_new.jpg 20110420125854enprnprn-d23-disney-pirates-90-1303304334mr.jpg wgpchapternew-1.jpg porto-night_hi-res.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-3.jpg london_bus_scene_simplenew.jpg st-pauls-done.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_06_11_01.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_03.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_07.jpg Te parliamentextfmp 2010 07 09 02.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-2.jpg Cars2Artwork2.jpg jlo_londonpitsdes_2010_06_21.jpg ab_hj_buckinghampalacedes_2010_06_02.jpg Cars2Artwork4.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-1.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-9.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-12.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-11.jpg abaltazar_paris_painting_2009_12_16.jpg pont_des_autos_kiss_finalnew2.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-50.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-26.jpg francesco_in_mist_flat2.jpg usairport2b.jpg usairport3b.jpg jetinsky1.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-47.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-49.jpg cars2knightingroom.jpg Outdoor ads cars2&piratesad.jpg|An ad for the film resides next to the ad for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides cars2busad.jpg|An ad on a bus in NYC. 2ndbusadforcars2.jpg|Another ad on a double-decker bus. See also *The Art of Cars 2 *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' References Category:Cars 2 Category:Movies